


Bench Boys Adventures, if you can call them that...

by TescosMealDeal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Murder, Murder Mystery, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TescosMealDeal/pseuds/TescosMealDeal
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo find themselves in the middle of a murder in Topia High, the all boys school. Lets hope Tubbos obsession with books helps them out in this time of need.Set in 2021+ (no covid obviously ksks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The...beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> This book is literally based off mmu if that isnt clear enough, though its different in its own way, my writing is bad so dont mind that 👍

Well, I never actually expected to have to use this journal. Well, 'casebook' I should say. Now Tubbo wants me to make an actual introduction? Is this how these things work? Usually we just used our school books to solve the various cases of missing pencils (it turned out they had just been rolling off the desk and into a hole in the floor, quite stupid really) so I dont know how he expects me to do this?

This is the first casebook of the Bench Boys Agency, with Tubbo as the president and me, Tommy, as both the assistant and secretary. Honestly I dont know the difference between the assistant and secretary because my main job for both is to write down cases. Kind of stupid. Honestly why couldnt he of read some other book that isnt "Murder Most Unladylike"? Then we could be home, in bed. But no we had to stay and solve the crime. Dont get me wrong I love a good bit of crime now and again, but I think a murder is different to well, pencils. Also Tubbo is quite short, so I reckon I should be the president, dont you agree? Nevermind, he said I shouldnt promote presidency slander. I dont know what that word means but I do promote it. 

You know, I think he is a little salty because I found the body. I really dislike how this is going like the books, I really only want to deal with one murder. Not several. I dont even want to deal with this! All I know is Tubbo thinks we should solve it or we might be next, sounds tempting. So here we go I geuss, where do I start again?  
Wait I remember, from the start. Luckily my memory is rather good so this should be easy. I hope.


	2. An...explanation? Nobody knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the series :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this early because i get impatient alot 👍

So I geuss I can recall most of the events leading up to the murder? Obviously its...kind of disgusting to remember the scene because damn have I got some trauma from that. And yet Tubbo somehow doesn't feel the tiniest bit sick? We are talking about the boy who cried when he saw a dead fly, come on now. 

We will start with the basics, I, Tommy (the secretary and assistant of the Bench Boys) discovered a body around two weeks ago was it? You see im not the best with time but im aware of approximately the amount of days, but not the exact time. You'll have to ask Tubbo for that. I found the body of Jack Manifold (dorm 4b), who arrived at the school last semester, it was quite an experience with the new kid. He loved pranks, especially involving bugs and water, that kid had a weird obsession with water thats for sure. Once I woke up to worms under my pillow...worms. I didnt sleep for a couple of days. I think im getting off track, continuing back to the case.

Many people (including two of our dorm mates Skeppy and Quackity) believe that it was simply a prank gone wrong, that he had simply gotten tired in the school pond after football collecting weeds for a new prank. However, we (the society) obviously do not believe this was the case. You know I dont know how we got the information we did given take we are in fact nothing like Hazel and Daisy and our all boys school is much stricter then an all girls, well I assume since ive never been to one. And I dont plan on going either.

The day it happened was Tuesday 7th March 2021, the day after buns were removed from the canteen. It truly was tragic, eye watering even. I guess the murder was kind of bad too. Anyway, on behalf of Tubbo (who is currently reading 'Cream buns and crime') I think we did a pretty good job solving this case. Even if the Head is pretty strict, and the head boys seemed to target us in particular, like sniffer dogs, quite strange. Maybe it was the fact that the term earlier we broke into the science department and the school had to evacuate. I dont think it is.  
Anywho, back to the case, god I get distracted easily.   
Earlier this year, Tubbo got wayyy into the murder most unladylike series and decided he wanted to start his own society. Kind of stupid but ok. And dont even ask why its called the bench boys, I have not seen a bench in around three years. Maybe one month but thats besides the point. Writing, thats all im going to be doing for a while isnt it? This murder case certainly has alot to write about. Im writing this using a torch at 3am whilst Tubbo plays twenty-one with quackity, our dorm mate. 

To be quite frankly honest, this takes my mind off the horrible things that have happened. I still shudder thinking about it. Out of everyone, why did I have to find the body? What about anybody else? Oh no it had to be Tommy. I should start writing about the actual case shouldnt I? Oh well, you get to listen to me rant, what a loser. Who am I even writing this to? Who would I even let read this, its supposed to be a secret society?  
Whatever, on with the story we go for reals this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter handle = @badboyhalolol   
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :]  
> Stay tuned for #3


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly if it wasnt for Bad, I actually would not of found the body. Frick you Bad (Tubbo has informed me I cannot curse, as it is 'unholy', so is finding a dead body and wanting to find a murderer but you didnt hear that from me).   
I groaned and turned to Bad after a game of football, which I won with 3-2,  
"Which way did the ball go again?"  
He took a moment to think before pointing near the schools gardens.  
"I think it landed near the pond? Or maybe it was that rose patch nobody seems to care about apart from-"  
"You, yes Bad we get only you care for the dumb withered roses"  
He huffed and turned away, heading back indoors, therefore leaving me to find the ball. Alone. Great.

So towards the gardens I headed, well rather it was actually the pond but oh well. I looked around in the bushes for a while, poking around the overgrown weeds, which was definitely out of control. Giving up looking in the bushes I decided to head over to the pond, I often spent my times there during lunch. Quite peaceful. I got onto my knees and moved the lily-pads around slightly, before my fingers brushed against an brown sort of fish. I shuddered slightly and noticed it hadnt moved, so I decided to touch it again. Still no movement.

So what was the only logical thing to do? Pull it out of the water of course. So I tugged at it, consequently pulling it out, well only the head because you bet I dropped it after coming face to face with a dead student. He looked rather blue, like think of a smurf, but tone it down slightly. I screamed (a manly scream) and frantically ran back to where Tubbo was, under a tree.  
"TUBBO!" I screamed at him again, my legs threatening to collapse under me from running that far, or perhaps it was a mixture of fear and shock too.  
"Huh? What is it Toms? You look like you've just seen a dead body" he laughed and closed his book, looking at me. I stared at him, panting and watching as his face suddenly turned from a smile into something more serious.  
"Dont tell me you just saw a dead body."  
I frowned and managed to regain some of my breath.  
"Then I wont tell you"  
"Toms dont be such a- just show me where!"

I nodded and painfully ran back to the pond, Tubbo in a light jog next to me, how that boy had so much stamina remains a mystery to me. I remember thinking to myself, 'If this ends up being like the books and the body is gone I will actually-' and what do you know?  
The body was gone, splendid. He turned to me.  
"So you are saying you found a dead body in the pond"  
I shifted slightly "didnt say, out of breath, give me a moment"  
He huffed and waited for me to be able to actually breathe again, before going back to questioning me.  
"so you did right?"  
I nodded.  
"Student or teacher? Or any other facility?"  
"It was a student, they were wearing the uniform. I couldnt figure out who it was so i can't pin who died"  
"Rather interesting"  
I shuddered slightly, "the murderer can't be far right? I mean surely- i found the body around 20 minutes ago"  
"I dare say you are right, but the question is, where is the body? Could they of carried it?" he frowned as I shrugged and moved aside some lily-pads as I had done earlier, looking for evidence that suggests the student was there.  
Eventually im geussing he gave up, and stood up, grabbed my arm, half lead and half dragged me back to our dorm and made me write up what I remember. So there we were, with our first official case, nothing to go off and with no buns. 

It was obvious Tubbo was hiding his frustration from not discovering the body, though he tried his best to hide it and never admitted it. Trust me, I would of let him find it over me any day. Shortly after writing up some short notes (in a separate journal, of coure) we had our first, mini society meeting. Oh boy, and thats not even a quarter of the story. Man I could REALLY use a bun right now, especially the jam filled ones. SHAME WE DONT HAVE ANY.

It appears I have gotten distracted again, well to whoever is reading this (which you shouldnt, this it top secret I have you know, so stop reading after what I have to say), buckle in, its going to be a long read.

Now seriously, stop reading classified documents.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo you read it, pog! Chapters out every week/two weeks, progress will be posted on my twitter @badboyhalolol :]


End file.
